Chapter 1: Fresh start
by Temprace.Con.Skellington
Summary: This is a story about a young female who has a unqie power that cuae help the Decepticons win the war against or could end her own life in the process to save everyone...


Temprace sat alone in the abandon building she had redesigned to make it more live able, it had been almost five years since she found that building away from any human population…just the way she likes it. No one to bother or disturbed her, she always hated being around humans even though she looks like one she is no were near to be human…she was a cyborg from another planet and she hates the planet Earth with a burning passion. All the stupid inhabitance with their Government rules, she grins at the thought…she had hacked into the humans Government so may times she thinks of it as a hobby to do so almost every day without being detected. Temprace was a sixteen year old female with one hell of an attitude, she has a very sour attitude when it comes to the humans especially kids around her age, she has a very sexual appearance and uses that to get her male victims close before killing them an whipping them off the face of the Earth. She has amazing assassin skills that no being on the face of the Earth has seen but are most commonly found on her home planet Cybertron…a planet full of robotic beings that have amazing transforming capabilities along with having minds of there own . She was laying down on her old damaged couch with her head on one of the arms thinking about how amazing it would be to cut up a human and look inside…to touch all the organs and see how they work, she looks over at a glass of water she was drinking an lifted it up with some dark mist so she didn't have to move. Temprace has unique power that allows her to control the element of darkness and suck the dark energy out of objects, she also has strange tentacle arm things that can lift two full semi trucks and could rip a full grown Cybertronian in half. She also has spider needles as she calls them which are long metal legs with sharp tips at the end to allow her to climb walls and go at much faster speeds than she couldn't do on foot. She runs her hand through her short white hair and sighs "I need a new hair color…" she sat up and walked over to the front door to see an old dead tree across the street from her house "tonight s going to be a full moon…I should charge up a little before the next one…" she sighed and shook her head as she walked out into her backyard being cut off by some fences she built. She sat down in the grass while scratching at her cat ears and her wolf tail flicked back an forth as she walked over to the middle of the yard, she looked up at the sky an it was almost sundown before she heard the sound of two cars coming her way so she ran back into her house and out the front door with a long sword glaring at the direction at the engines where coming from. A dark red sports car was in front but not long behind him was a larger blue jeep like muscle car, she watched them slow down but only slightly to get a good look at her until she flashed both cars with her sword and they picked the pace again driving fast past her with a trail of dust behind them "that's right you little bitchs run like your moms taught you too!" they both came to a halt and started to backed up until they stopped right in front of her "excuse?" the red sports car said in a dangerous voice but that didn't stop Temprace "I said get lost or I will seriously fuck you up!" she growled slightly placing the sword tip on the ground letting it lightly pierce the ground as the blue muscle car laughed "isn't that cute? She wants to be all tough" he said if he was talking to a child. She rolled her eyes at him and pointed the sword at him "why don't you come out of that piece of shit and say that to my face fucker!" she kept her ground as he laughed in drove slightly next to the red car "I'm getting out of here I don't want to waist my time with this fleshy." he said and started driving "right behind you." the red car said following closely behind him as they drove away leaving Temprace as she sighed "stupid teens…and they cheap ass cars…" she walked in back into her house and waited until the sun went fully down before she headed back outside and sat in the dead tree to let the moon make her feel stronger with every minute as she moaned and stretched her tighten joints. She hears the sound of laughter an looks down from the top of the tree and that red car from earlier was sitting right there "I thought I told you to fuck off…" she slightly grinded her teeth "well I thought I would just stop by again…something about being a "cheap ass car" seamed to dragged my attention." he said in a low dangerous voice, she glared down at him from the tree "I've seen better cars than yours…what is it a European design?" she said resting her chin in her hands "he growled at her as he raved up his engine "I've heard enough out of you…little fragger!" he yelled. She froze and thought long about the word he just said "fragger?" she said with a small smile "I've haven't heard that word in years…were did you lean it?" she said giving the car a soft smile "what do you mean? it's a word of my language…" he said feeling her eyes on him "that word reminds me of home…" she got down from her tree "I'm Temprace and you are?" she looked at him with her hazel eyes "um…my friends call me K.O…" he said not moving "why don't you get out of that car?" she stood up but lightly placed her hand on the hood of the car "you know this paint job isn't so cheap…its really nice~" she said walking around it "don't leave your finger prints all over my finish…" he said wanting to back up but she walked over to the drivers door. He felt his engine heat up as he thought 'damn she's pretty hot…for a fleshy…' he was brought out of his thought when she scratched her nails against his paint causing scratches, he yells and back up "y-you ruined my paint job!" he growled and was about to transformed until his radio went off and was yelled at to get back to base "I will deal with you later…" he quickly drove backwards and drove back to the city "aww but I was just getting to know you…" she grinned and laughed like a psycho maniac while climbing back up into the tree and drowned into the moonlight.

The sun woke up her up as she remained in the tree for the rest of the night and stretched her stiff limbs while slowly making her way down, her legs felt like jelly once she reached the ground while walking strangely back to her house an began searching for something to eat but the only food she had was expired "shit…" she slammed her fist into the wall causing a hole…she hated going shopping for food or clothes especially with the stupid humans running around or their offspring. She took a cold shower and made a dark mist portal leading to a dark ally in the back of a department store ,she put her hood up and started walking around until she reached the grocery store "lets get this over with.." she walked in while grabbing a cart and started shopping until she noticed a young boy around 18 and he was following her around the store until she started checking out "your total comes to $103.73" she swipes her credit card as the transfer completed with eases, she starts taking a longer way back to the back ally and she starts talking to her self 'I have to go past that one school…that chick better not be there or else some serious shit is going to go down' she walked past a different ally and was pulled to the side by that one guy who followed her around that store "hey girly where did you get all that money huh?" he tried to grab for her backpack she had to take the card out of her bag, she grabbed him by the throat and slams him against wall "silly boy~ you have no idea what you just started…"her spider needles came out and pinned him by his shirt "w-what the fuck is going on you freak!" he starts struggling to get free but stopped when her eyes turned into a deep rich red "that's not a nice word…I prefer 'different'…"she grinned and placed two spider needles on the edges of his eyes, puncturing the flesh, cracking bone and cartilage, slicing forward until meeting inside in between both eyes. He screams in agonizing pain but couldn't move while being pinned, a police officer was walking by thinking to him self 'I hate this new routs with all these teens playing hooky or smoking pot' and gazes down the ally to see Temprace and a young man bleeding "Hey what are you doing!" he yelled and started to pull out his gun "I would keep that gun in its holster before I rip it out of your hands, shove it up your anus, and blow your coccyx out of your PROSTATE!" she said grinning over her shoulder as another spider needle logged it's self through one of the young mans eyes and through his skull killing him on contact "that doesn't even make sense!" he pulled out his gun and shot her but the bullet only skidded across her cheek, in a spit second a dark hand came out in lightning speed and ripped his arm off and another came out grabbing him and pulling him over to her "p-please I-I have children…" he said with tears running down his face seeing life flash before his eyes "you expect me to care about your disgusting offspring…well you ran into the wrong chick today didn't you?" she started giggling like a crazed psycho as a tactical hand ripped through his chest and pulled out his beating heart, the officer goes limp in the hands grasp as it drops him and Temprace held the heart in her hand with his blood running down her arm "mmm…what a good days work~" she purrs and gives the organ one long slow lick tasting all the tantalizing flavors then slams the heart into the wall while putting her spider needles away and the other body drops to the ground, she uses some dark mist to make the bodies disappear into some known void and walks out of the ally and made her way back to the department store waiting for the excitement when she passes the high school.

Walking toward the school and hears the bell ring as she looked at the time '2:15...great schools out…' she sighed and started walking faster so that no fights would start…well its not like she would mind really but she wasn't in the greatest of moods by the fact she got shot at by some police officer who thought he could have the upper hand because he had a gun ha! how cute~ she grinned at a thought as the teenage kids started shuffling out of the school and started walking or getting inside their cars to go home or to their jobs, a group of girls stopped Temprace in her path "oh well looky what I found a lonely reject!" they laughed as pushed past them with the heat on her body started to become noticeable from the rage she hid inside of her. At the same time the elementary school got out of school and one of her younger friends Rafael or as all his friends call him Raf started to walk up to her "Hey Temp!" he said excitedly and hugged her around the waist, she smiles sweetly knowing Raf always made her day brighter weather he was sad or not as she rubbed her hand through his hair "Hey kid how are yah?" he smiles up at her as they start talking about how his day went until a girl ran over to them "Raf what are you doing hanging around this weirdo?" she said glaring at Temprace "Miko Temprace isn't weird…she is really cool and smart!" Raf smiles up at her as she smiled back down at him and looks back up at Miko "you only have a problem with me is because one I'm better at guitar then you are and second I embraced one of your "friend" in front of almost the whole school~" she grinned at the memories of embracing her friend by Temprace had the most amazing coffee drink and proceeded to dump it down the shirt of Miko's friend who was at the time wearing a white bra along with a white shirt and the worst part was it was about the time when school started "you don't even like coffee Temprace!" Raf looked at her with a strange look "I know…but who could have passed up that amazing offer~" she starts laughing and kneels over holding her stomach until Miko's fist slammed into her face and in the process breaking her nose "that's what you get for being a jerk to my friends!" Miko grinned thinking she had gotten revenge but Temprace stood up with the blood running from her nose with an evil grin on her face as a green 4-wheel truck, a yellow and black Camero, and a blue motorcycle drove up close to where they were standing "oh sweet of you Miko to do such a nice thing for a friend…to bad she is too much of a pussy to stick up for her self and fight me but now I guess you taking her punishment will be all worth wild~" she her eyes turned into a bright shade of red as she slammed half of Miko's face into a wall and with as much force as possible rubbing it up and down causing her face to bleed as she screamed in pain and tries to push her away "stop it you jerk!" she yells as Temprace throws her to the ground and grabs her lower jaw "aww~ what's wrong Miko I though you were a "wrecker" like your stupid imaginary friend? Too bad he won't see how much of a weakling you are and too stupid to realize once you play with fire it burns back ten times harder!" she takes her lower jaw and she digs her nails thru her nails thru her cheeks pierce through as kids surrounded her and one of Miko's friends Jack fought through the crowd to help her, Temprace finally got three quarters of her finger through Miko's cheeks as Miko's screams became ear piercing and started to pull down on her lower jaw and in a matter of seconds her jaw had gone limp before Jack finally pushed through the crowd and pulled Temprace off of Miko who had passed out from the pain and slammed her head into the concrete with a loud "thud". Jack looked Temprace in the eyes and Temprace grinned at him before ramming her knee into his face just as Bulkhead was about to transform weather it exposed him or not Raf found his way trough the crowd and screams at Temprace to stop, she pushes Jack away from her and looks at Raf until she heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance "well I wish I could stay but my song is playing and I'm not quite ready for it…see yah Raf!" she hugs him and runs through the crowd of people as an ambulance and police show up.

She reached the back ally way and teleported back to her old building, she was rubbing a mark on her cheek that the bullet from the officer made "I need to find a new store to shop at…" she walks in and starts putting the food away then goes to her bathroom to fix her nose. It took almost an hour after she finally snapping it back into place without flinching every time it moved, she walked out of the bathroom with a bandage on the bridge of her nose "that bitch better be lucky her boyfriend came and saved her before I snapped her jaw and kept it as a trophy…" she murmured before she heard a loud honk outside her house and saw it was that red sports car from yesterday. She walked out with a metal baseball bat, stained with blood from other previous attacks "you better have a pretty damn good will and reason you're here…I'm not in the mood for games fucker." she growled and loudly placed the bat on the ground as it made a loud "thud", K.O. started to reeve his engine "I just wanted to thank you for that astonishing show you put on a few minutes ago…I think you have potential~" he purred his engine at her but stops it when she growls and raises the bat "potential for what exactly?" she raises and eye at him "you know me and you have more in common than you think Temprace…we both hate the human race and love to see people in pain~" she grins at him "you do have a point but why don't you show me at pretty little face of yours…I hate to keep looking to the piece of shit you drive~" she snickered as he growled in anger "you have some nerve to be talking to your new master like that~" he slowly starts to turn toward her as she threw her head back with a power full roar of laughter "a-are you kidding me!? No one is ever going to be MY master…I'm the main ring leader sweet heart~" she leaned against the bat while out falling over with a wicked grin on her face "as you wish my slave~" he slowly starts to shift but in the blink of an eye he was a full sized robot. She fell back and gasped in shock "y-your one of them!" her eyes were wide as he bent down with a grin and his face almost in hers "now what was that about being a piece of shit?" he grinned watching her face go pail white "Cybertronian…" she stood up slowly and touched his face as he looked at her in shock "y-you know of my people?" he stuttered as she caressed his face "silly child…I am one but only I'm a human Cybertronian" she smiled as his face went a light shade of blue…there blood or Energon was a rich light blue color. He gently picked her up looking at her than started to scan her "oh Primus…" his optics widened as he figured out she was telling the truth "y-your father was…I need to take you to Starscream right now!" he said in a slightly astonished voice as she smiled at him "well let me pack my things before we leave…you can stay here if that's ok with your "lord" " she grinned as he started chuckling "I will contacted them ASAP" he put her down and she grabbed her bat on her way back into the building and looks back "I will probably take all night to pack if that's ok with you…" she smiled softly at him and he nodded. She walked into the building and slammed her back against the door while holding her head thinking 'oh god there here and if this con is here…Megatron isn't too far away…he is going to have a spark attack when he sees I'm still alive…and those Autobots must be here too…well that will end quickly now won't it~' her panicked reaction turns into a evil grin knowing she had just found her way to avenge her father and mother…perfected.

For the rest of the evening she had been packing all of her belongings and the time she finished was about four o'clock in the morning, Temprace only made it half way onto her bed resting the upper half on the bed and the lower half on the cold ground. Knockout had been waiting all night for her before he got a call from his "lord" Starscream ~" Knockout where are you!"~ he screamed with rage ~"I just found something you might like Lord Starscream…I'm just waiting for "it" to hurry up"~ he sounded very impatient ~"well hurry up…your wasting your time and mine as well"~ Starscream growled and ended the call as Knockout let out sigh before ejecting his hologram that was in really bad shape, he entered the building with caution before looking around for his new "slave" when he saw her laying half way on the bed. He grinned at himself before slowly making his way over to her and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth before sticking his wet finger into her ear, she woke up screaming while picking at her cat ear to look up and see a man in her building…in a split second Knockout was on his back and Temprace started to chock him "T-Tempr-race I-its m-me K.O.!" he yelled until she let him go. Before he could get up she punched him in the chest knocking all the wind out of him "what was that for!" ""don't you EVER sneak up on me like that again…do you understand me?" she grabs him by the collar of his shirt growling "y-yes…" she let him go and grabbed her backpack "lets get out of here…" she put the backpack on as Knockout gave her a strange look "that's it!? We could have been out of here last night!" he yelled as they walked out "this is no ordinary backpack…what does K.O. stand for well name wise?" "Knockout…" she grins and walks over to his car mood as the passenger door opens and she sits inside "nice interior…" she said astonished as he began driving "why than you I take good care of my self" they both start laughing. They had been driving for a few minutes in silence before Knockout turned his radio on to listen for any reports on street racing until they both saw the same black and yellow Carmeo tail gating Knockout "Autobot…" he started diving faster and the seat belt snaps into place "Grab onto something Tempy…this is going to get ugly real fast…" with that Knockout picked up the speed ten fold, the Carmeo started to catch up with Knockout and starts shooting at him. This game of Cat and Mouse went on for a few more minutes until the Carmeo finally hit Knockout's rear tire causing the him to spin in circles and slams into a metal poll smashing the front of his engine "T-Temp…you ok?" he moaned in pain as she held her head that broke his driver side window "y-yeah…let me out…" her eyes glowed a bright red, he unlocked the door and she stepped out of the car while touching her head that was bleeding. She turned to face the car as he transformed and looked at her with wide optics as he started beeping "aren't you a cutie…to bad your spark is going to dissolve in the hands of a Decepticon human!" with that two dark tentacle hands came up and grabbed the Bot and started to claw at his face, he tried fighting back until one of them grabbed his arm and starts ripping it off slowly as he let out a high pitched metallic scream until Temprace hear a young boy scream "Temprace!" she looks over her shoulder at Raf "R-Raf…" she looks back over at the Bot "T-Temprace…what is wrong with you…your hurting all my friends…"he had tears in his eyes. She throws the Bot over to Raf and runs over to Knockout and climbing on top of his hood "this is going to be dizzy" her hands glow a bright purple and teleports the both of them into a cave millions of miles away . Once they arrived Temprace rolled of the roof of Knockout and onto the hard rock floor with a loud "thump" "fucking shit!" she yelled and rolled on her stomach holding her back and head "y-you saved me…" Knockout gasped for a breath through his vents…" she looks at him with a soft smile "not quite…" she stands up and pulls out a tool box "I'm going to fix you up…well as much as I can" she started fixing up the from of his engine which almost took three hours without taking a break "ok your fixed as much as I can do…" she whipped the sweat off her face "t-thank you…" he shuddered as he transformed and stretched his limps, he touched the side of his head ~"Knockout to base I need a space bridge back to base…I have a "new" member of the Decepticon's"~ the line was silent for several minutes ~"a space bridged will open to your location"~ a V-con, Knockout smiled at Temprace "ready to go home?" she walks over to him as he bent down to pick her up and put her on his shoulder "I'm ready for a shower…" they both laughed as a green and blue swirled portal opened. They both walked in to the new chapter of their new life…


End file.
